bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Itsutsushō
The Itsutsushō '(伝説五つ槍巨匠, ''Densetsu Itsutsu Yarikyoshō, literally meaning "Five Legendary Spearmasters") are five Shinigami who were taught under their master, Masato Kishimoto, who is himself a Itsutsushō. These five students were Satoshi Konishi, Hiroshi Yamada, Junichi Itō, Masashi Sagara, & the leader himself, Masato Kishimoto. The group was known for their five legendary zanpakutō, which controlled an aspect of nature. When combining the powers of their zanpakutō, it is said that they are able to "play God", although it is unknown what this means. Because they were taught by Masato Kishimoto, they possess extraordinary skills in all forms of Shinigami combat. As young children, they themselves were as strong as Seated Officers. As they aged, their abilities grew. They gained their famous title after defeating Muramasa Amakura Takura, the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society, who branded them with their name. After which, their name was known around the world. The Itsutsushō are widely regarded for their great skill and power. Many Shinigami look up to their bravery & courage, and take their example when becoming Shinigami. The Itsutushō are not an official group, nor do they travel with each other; however, they will help each other when in need. The Itsutsushō have various nicknames, and have gained many nicknames in their childhood, as well as many rivals. Renowned Members * Satoshi Konishi - known as '''Satoshi of the Thunderbolt (聡の落雷, Satoshi no Rakurai) because of his incredible speed; was the strategist of the Itsutsushō during their childhood, & possesses the wind-type zanpakutō Tonbogiri. He is now a Third Captain of the Royal Guard. * Hiroshi Yamada - known as Hiroshi the Lion (博獅子座, Hiroshi no Shishiza) because of his undeniable courage; He was the strength of the Itsutsushō during their childhood, & is currently a grandmaster teacher; possesses the fire-type zanpakutō Otegine. * Junichi Itō - known as Junichi the Politician (純一の政治家, Junichi Seiji-ka) because of his ability to win arguements & his rational thinking skills in times of trouble, as well as being a major tactitionist; as a child, he was the brains of the Itsutsushō, and is currently a grandmaster teacher; possesses the earth-type zanpakutō Nihongo. * Masashi Sagara - known as Sagara of the Bloodshed Tears (相良の流血涙, Sagara no Ryūketsu Namida) for his pure ruthlessness, as well as his tendency to constantly rush off into battle and massacre many enemies by utilizing brutal attacks; as a child, he was the emotions of the Itsutsushō. He is currently the sensei of the Nichibotsu Kunren Shisetsu, where he teaches the upcoming Shinigami swordsmanship skills; possesses the water-type Ame-no-nuboko. * Masato Kishimoto - known as Masato the Tetrahedron (正人の四面体, Masato the Mind, Soul, Spirit, & Body), he was the legendary master of the Itsutsushō, & taught them how to fight with what they know. He was regarded as every good teacher during his time, and hold small classes once a month. As he is now elderly, he has retired from the Itsutsushō. However, he is still regarded as one of the members; possesses the void/metal type Nyoikin Tangabō. Trivia * The Itsutsushō were highly based of of the Sannin from Naruto. * Their zanpakutō are all legendary spears, hence their name. Additionally, they focus on manipulating the five Japanese classical elements - Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, & Void.